


Tailored to form

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [22]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothing Porn, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jopson and Crozier adore each other, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekJopson shows his new Lieutenant's uniform to Crozier
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Thomas Jopson
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Tailored to form

“Do you think I will pass muster?” 

Francis looked up from the letters he had been writing to see Thomas had returned from the tailor, wearing a brand-new lieutenant’s uniform, the dark wool unbleached by the sun, the lines of his collar stiff and the brass buttons shining.

In short he should have been the very image of an officer in her majesty’s navy except for the self-conscious hunch to his posture. Despite passing his lieutenant’s exam with flying colours, despite Francis, Fitzjames, Blanky and pretty much everyone else on the expedition who had been asked for their opinion on the matter by the Admiralty all raising hell to let Thomas keep his field promotion, and despite already having a post on Fitzjames’ new command to China next year, Thomas displayed an uncharacteristic uncertainty regarding his new position.

“Almost”, Francis replied with a smile and got up from his desk. He walked up to Thomas and pushed a hand against his back while holding onto his shoulder, forcing him to stand straight. “You’re an officer of her Majesty’s Navy. You earned this place. You deserve it.”

Francis let his hands fall away and nodding approvingly when Thomas kept his position. “Now, what are your orders, Captain?”

Thomas inhaled sharply when he heard the last word, a bright blush colouring his cheeks. 

“Well?” Francis very deliberately brushed his hand against Thomas’ side and was reward by Thomas grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him. There was always a ferocity to it as if Thomas was not entirely convinced this was real. 

Francis planned to convince him for the rest of his life.

“Take me to your bedroom.” It sounded a little too much like a request to count as an order but he wasn’t going to push Thomas on this subject. 

“As you wish, sir.” To his amusement Francis noticed the blush on Thomas’ cheeks getting even worse as he grabbed his hand.

The townhouse belonged to James and he had told Francis he could use it for as long as wanted and had easily extended the invitation to Thomas as well. 

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Thomas wanted to take off his jacket but Francis stopped him. “Let me”, he said and pulled it off Thomas’ shoulders before carefully hanging it over the back of a chair. His own jacket was discarded much more carelessly but then his clothes were civilian now.

He undid Thomas’ waistcoat, watching his face the whole time. The enforced stillness seemed to make him even more uncertain. Francis had seen that expression before – on the morning before he had promoted Thomas to lieutenant.

The heavy wool felt more familiar under his fingers than his own silk waistcoat. It’d take some time to get used to being a civilian since the Admiralty had granted him a knighthood and he’d be unlikely to get another commission.

Thomas’ breathing came quicker as he untied his neckerchief, slowly, carefully, letting the cloth slide through his hands and his fingertips brush occasionally against Thomas’ skin as he revealed the lovely dip at the base of his throat. 

He licked his lips, then gave in to desire and kissed Thomas’ exposed throat, relishing in the gasp he made when he sucked hard on a spot just above his collarbone. At heart Francis was a possessive man and while the mark would be covered, it’d still be there and he and Thomas both knew it.

Pulling back, Francis noticed that Thomas’ eyes were almost completely dark before capturing his lips in a kiss and wrapping his arms around him to keep him close. Francis took the opportunity to pull Thomas’ shirt from his trousers, the fabric’s stiffness showing how new it was.

As they separated, Francis pulled the shirt over Thomas’ head, taking a moment to fold it and put on the same chair he had left the jacket and waistcoat before quickly taking off his own. When he turned back, he saw that Thomas had taken off his boots and decided to follow his example by toeing off his own.

The undershirt was not new, Francis recognised the rip that been mended with red thread that Thomas had borrowed from a marine because they had run out of every other colour at that point. It touched him that Thomas’ would keep something so old and worn despite now having the means to purchase new clothes.

Francis helped him out of it, then held it in his hands as he drank in the sight of Thomas’ bare chest, pale skin and a trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the waistline of his trousers. He wanted to go for Thomas’ belt but Thomas shook his head.

“You’re overdressed.” There was a spark in his eyes that made Francis smile. 

“And would you like me to do about it?” He asked teasingly.

Thomas pulled him close by his belt and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before answering, “Get rid of it.”

As he pulled his undershirt over his head, he felt Thomas unbuckle his belt and undoing the buttons on his trousers. The weight of the belt easily pulled them down to the floor, leaving Francis only in his drawers and socks.

“Who’s overdressed now?” He asked, trailing a finger down Thomas’ breastbone to his navel and finally wrapped his fingers around his belt.

Thomas didn’t answer, instead he pulled Francis into another kiss, hand roaming over him as if he couldn’t get enough and wanted to touch him everywhere at once. Francis understood the feeling too well because hr felt the same about Thomas, even months later caught in the wonder that there was someone who wanted him as much as he wanted them.

“Get undressed and get on the bed”, Thomas requested as they parted, breathing hard and with an attractive flush to his skin.

Francis did as he was told and as he settled on the bed he noticed that while undressing himself, Thomas had taken the time to put away Francis’ clothes the he had rather carelessly flung aside. Perhaps it shouldn’t be so endearing to see him fold a shirt but to Francis it was.

Finally though Thomas was naked as he was and Francis knew he was biased but he was sure that James had lost his place as the ‘most handsome man in the royal navy’ the moment Thomas had joined it in 1838.

Thomas straddled him as he climbed onto the bed as well, erection pressing against Francis’ stomach as he leaned in to kiss him. Francis took them both in hand, relishing in the feeling of Thomas’ hot, hard cock against his own.

Soon enough they were panting into each other’s mouth more than kissing, Thomas rolling his hips against Francis to get just a little more friction and Francis took it all in like a man starved for affection. 

“Francis!” Despite everything that had changed between them, Thomas barely ever called him by his first name as if that was still too intimate to even consider. It was hearing his name on Thomas’ lips more than anything else that pushed Francis over the edge, following Thomas.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Thomas let himself fall to the side, a smile gracing his face. He reached for Francis and Francis went willingly, half lying on top of Thomas as they kissed lazily.

Perhaps he could convince Thomas to spent the rest of the day in bed. After everything they had earned themselves a break.


End file.
